


those days

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin is Soft, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Polyamory, Sickfic, They're still idols, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but this is just domestic life, changbin tsundere but he loves his boys, early morning cuddles, felix loves his cuddles, sick lixie, they just love each other, they watch lion king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: felix is sick and 'superhero' boyfriends changbin and hyunjin come home to cuddle him back to health





	those days

**Author's Note:**

> wazzup fuckers... we back... i started work. and ive been trying to write this for the past three days... but we did it.... and now im going back to being ia :D

felix had felt extremely off since he opened his eyes, his vision fogged for a good few minutes before he noticed he was wrapped up between hyunjin and changbin, who were asleep, he looked at the wall and noticed that both of changbin and hyunjins alarms were about to go off, much to his dismay, this triggered the alarms and both older boys groaned out, reaching over to cancel the alarms on their phones.

"baby you're so warm?" hyunjin commented after a moment of silence in the room, his voice deep and rough because of the early morning and lack of use, but it made felix' heart tumble a bit and a warm feeling settle in the pit of his stomach, he hummed at hyunjins voice before settling his head back down against the pillow, when a cold hand met his forehead which made him instinctively push forward into the cold feeling, instant relief to his flushed face.

"lixie stay home today yeah?" changbin said, worry evident in his voice as he pushed himself upwards from his lying down position, he looked at hyunjin who gave him the same glance, and felix was pretty sure he fell asleep after that because he woke to an empty bed, it was cold, but he was on fire, the shared apartment was quiet and nothing was happening, indicating that both boys had left for work, which made him sad, he missed changbin and hyunjin already.

felix used all the energy he had to get out of bed, his head was swimming with nausea but he gently padded into the kitchen, using the walls as a balance seeing he felt like jelly and he was pretty sure everything was about to give way, upon entering the kitchen felix noticed a note on the table, it was from changbin.

_ill be back later, work are letting me off early today_

_because i told them you were really sick hehe_

_Ill grab some snacks from the shop on the way home_

_and we can cuddle and watch a movie until jinnie gets home later_

that instinctively made him smile, changbin didn't give a time but it'd probably be soon because he'd been asleep all day, and it was nearing evening, much to his dismay, his stomach gurgled uncomfortably and his mouth ran dry, he knew he needed to stay in the bathroom incase he threw up, which was something he wasn't looking forward for, he hated being sick no matter what but he didn't even know why he was feeling like this.

he hobbled his way into the bathroom and sat down by the toilet, crossing his arms over his stomach and letting out an uncomfortable sound as he didnt know what he was doing, he could either ride out the nausea or let it out but he had no idea what his body was doing.

"oh baby" a voice dripping with empathy said all of a sudden, making a half conscious felix jump a little bit, changbin stood there, all wrapped up in warm clothes from the cold with bags in both hands, he'd obviously looked in all the rooms to figure that felix was currently sat on the floor in pain, his face forming into pity and he disappeared for a second, coming back in whilst ruffling his hair.

changbin bent down in front of him and held his face in his hands, changbin studied his features softly, and felix stared into his warm eyes, which were laced with concern, changbin let out a sigh and let go of felix' face, letting the lack of energy become apparent as felix slumped a bit.

"i told hyunjin we should've stayed at home" he tutted, shaking his head, of course it wasn't his nor hyunjins fault, someone had to pay the rent.

"have you thrown up yet?" changbin asked quietly when he walked back into the bathroom, leaving a bit to sort out the front area for the blanket nest he was about to plonk felix into.

"no" felix replied, his voice hoarse, in all honesty now that changbin was here he felt safer and an anxious feeling in his stomach dissipated when he felt changbin gently pluck him up from the floor and into his arms, even though felix was taller than changbin he was so much more smaller in his hold, he gripped onto changbin and laid his head gently on his shoulder, huffing in deflation at the uncomfy feeling throughout his whole body.

changbin put him down upon a bunch of blankets and took the great delight on giggling amusingly at the pout on felix' face as changbin tucked blankets up to his chin, his fever had went down dramatically since he woke up and now he wanted to be kept warm and he did as changbin gently slid in next to him, gently tugging at felix' side so that the blanket bundle burrito was resting against his side, he was watching a video on his phone, obviously waiting for hyunjin to come running through the door.

changbins hand had subconsciously started running through felix' hair, gently carding through it smoothly, despite the situation his hair was still quite soft and fluffy, the only off feeling was the nausea in his tummy, each time he felt himself nodding off changbin noticed because he'd lean impossibly further into changbins chest, which changbin himself noticed and patted his head lightly, pulling at the small blonde strings to help contribute to him regaining consciousness.

a few minutes later the door to the apartment rattled, both changbin and felix' heads simultaneously turned towards the door to see hyunjin practically fall through the door and shutting it rapidly behind him, felix had personally never seen hyunjin do normal activities so quickly, he shed his shoes so quickly and hung up his coat, as well as literally flinging his bag onto the floor before rushing over to felix, smothering the boy in kisses all over his face, peppered feather kisses were placed all over felix' face, earning a earnest whine out of felix and then changbin intervened, gently pushing hyunjin off, who only in conclusion kissed changbin deeply as a hello.

"my baby are you okay?" hyunjin fretted, settling down on the side of the sofa, his hand gently resting on the side of felix' face, his thumb pad gently rubbing up and down over the boys cheekbone, felix nodded and simultaneously shook his head, gently leaning into the touch of hyunjins warm hands, he was okay right now because hyunjin was here and so was changbin, he just needed lots of cuddles.

"i think he needs cuddles and kisses" changbin said, watching as hyunjin got up and turned on the tv, putting it on the lion king and felix was pliant and stayed still, his eyes watching the screen as hyunjin came back and sat down next to them, meaning that felix was sandwiched between the two, changbin and hyunjin both unravelled the blanket felix was in and draped it over themselves, and felix gently leaned into changbin, his head falling onto his chest and hyunjin was still sat upright, watching the movie still until he noticed his two boyfriends cuddling up closer.

luckily the joint decision between the three was to buy a sofa which was big and spacious, enough for the three of them to defuse after a long day at work and cuddle up to one another, one anothers company fulfilling the love and appreciation they truly had towards one another.

changbin was now lying down with one of the sofas cushions propping his head up and felix had shuffled his way into his arms, his head lying on his stomach, changbin had taken one of felix' tiny hands into his own and was gently rubbing his thumb along the bump of his knuckles, both changbin and hyunjin knew felix was likely chance going to be asleep within the next half hour but they still took all the time in giving him the love and affection he clearly needed right now.

changbin smiled when he felt hyunjin chuck the mini duvet over them, before gently shuffling his way into the pile, his back pressed against the back of the sofa, his head resting onto the juncture of changbins shoulder, his view of the tv still being visible even though felix' head was slowly shuffling up more and more, hyunjin flung his leg over both felix and changbins legs, keeping them both secure and hyunjin felt changbins hand hold him closer, feeling changbin playing with his ear lobe gently, a gentle brush of his hand through hyunjins black hair eased hyunjins heavy heart as hyunjin gently rubbed up and down felix' back, domestic and simple affection but he knew felix liked having his back rubbed.

it was funny because changbin wasn't affectionate at all when felix and hyunjin had met him in the jyp studio for the first time, he was timid and shy but now he was probably the most cuddliest person hyunjin and felix had ever come across, but changbin loved people but he loved his boyfriends even more, and having both of them in his arms cuddled up and sleepy after a stressful day (especially for felix) he thought about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with these two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> yo... this made me sad.. just want a changbin and hyunjin in my life


End file.
